


cross my heart

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [8]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Tao shows off her new underwear to Xiumin.





	cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #9](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): titfucking, lingerie
> 
> **warnings:** rule 63!tao, titfucking, dirty talk

-

It's in the middle of Zitao squirming in his lap while he kisses the swell of her breasts covered in her new pretty lingerie set—coloured deep purple and fringed with lace—when Zitao tugs at his nape and says, 'you can use them, if you want.'

'Yeah, baby?' Minseok says, kissing up her neck to her mouth. Zitao moans when his hands come up to cup her tits, squeezing them once. 'Don't want to ruin your cute new bra.'

'Then take it off,' says Zitao, voice edging towards petulant and Minseok knows this is something _she_ wants too.

A minute later, Minseok is looming over Zitao, who is flat on her back against his bed, still wearing her panties and stockings, her hands cupping her now-free tits and shyly pushing them together as she stares up at him. 'Gege, like this?'

Minseok's cock twitches. 'Yeah, baby, like that,' he says as he begins to straddle her chest before leaning forward, pressing the tip of his cock against her mouth. 'Needs to be wet first.'

Zitao blinks and opens her mouth without complaint, letting him fuck his cock between her lips, feeling the warm wetness of her tongue dutifully sliding along the underside of the shaft. He slides between her lips only a few more times, then pulls back until Zitao can suckle at the cockhead, tasting the first drop of precome now that he's fully hard. With a loud pop, she pulls off and stares up at him. 'Okay?'

'Very okay,' Minseok tells her, moving back to press the tip of his now-wet cock along the underside of her tits, nudging at the middle until he slides in between the soft, warm skin. 'Fuck, Taozi.'

Zitao swallows and looks down, eyeing how her breasts envelop the thickness of Minseok's cock but can only cover half the length. 'Gege…'

'Feels good,' he says, slowly fucking her cleavage. He gently tugs her hands away from her tits to cup them himself, flicking his thumbs over her dark nipples until she whimpers and arches. Zitao's smaller bust fits perfectly under his hands as he squeezes her breasts, pressing them together even tighter as he fucks his cock forward, enjoying the soft, warm friction all along the length. 

'They're—they're not big enough,' mumbles Zitao, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment. She settles her free hands overtop Minseok's thighs, pulling on him so he'll fuck her tits faster. Minseok obliges—he's turned on enough that he doesn't need to stretch this out, not when Zitao already looks wrecked, her chest heaving and her tits getting used for his cock.

'They're fucking perfect,' groans Minseok when his balls slide along her skin, adding to the friction. 'Did you think about this, baby? Tell me.'

He pinches her nipples and she cries out, her nails digging into his thighs for a bite of pain that makes his cock twitch. 'Gege—_hah_, just, you like them,' she manages, 'wanted you to do what you wanted.' 

'Can I fuck your tits, Tao?' Minseok says, unable to bite back a smile as she makes a face up at him. His cock is leaking precome and its slicking the way, making her tits feel that much smoother as he keeps pumping his hips forward. 'Can I show you how much I like this? Can I come on them, baby?'

Immediately, Zitao groans, her eyes squeezing shut at the thought. Minseok can feel the sweat of her skin as he squeezes her breasts, feels her hard nipples under his thumb.

'Look so good like this, Taozi,' he grunts as his balls drag along the skin of her torso, adding to the delicious friction. 'Want to paint your pretty chest white.' Zitao moans aloud, arching up so that his hard cock can slide through the tight squeeze of her cleavage. 'Can I do that? Can I come all over you, baby girl?'

Zitao keens, 'please, please, gege, _please_.'

Despite his palms being slick with sweat, he keeps a firm grip on her breasts, keeps them pressed tight. 'So sweet for your ge, Taozi,' groans Minseok as he shoves his cock into that slick, hot heat now, feeling his orgasm build in his balls. 'Next time, we'll have you kneel—so you can suck on my cock while I fuck your tits.'

'_Yes_,' she gasps, eyes flying open and pupils blown, her hands tugging at Minseok's thighs to keep going, don't stop, please—

'Hold your tits for me, Tao,' he tells her, leaning forward and holding himself up with his forearms braced against the bed above her head. His hips are still working a constant rhythm, the underside of her tits slapping against the skin of his abdomen as he fucks forward between her breasts.

Immediately, Zitao does as told—and better. He forgets that she'll be meaner to herself, shove her tits together tight and tug at her own sensitive nipples as his cock keeps driving up against her skin, slick with precome and sweat. 

Glancing behind him, Minseok can see her hips riding upwards against the air, clearly desperate for something inside of her, something to _fuck_ her. _Fuck_, she was getting off on this.

'Going to fuck you for real now,' he mumurs into her hair, and Zitao sobs, nods.

'Please, gege, want you to come, please come—'

Minseok is hard-pressed to resist. Now that he can lean on the bed, his hips snap forward in a rough quick motion, and it's _almost_ like fucking into her cunt—the softness dragging against his shaft, the wet from precome and sweat, and how she moans with every thrust, a constant melody of wordless praise.

'W-Wanna suck it,' stutters Zitao as he drives his cock between her tits, as she tugs at her sensitive nipples, 'wanna suck gege's come, please, please come—'

The sheer desperation does it—shoots down his spine and makes his balls draw up as he fucks forward into the gorgeous soft clutch of her tits and comes all over her chest, her neck. Zitao shudders hard, letting go of her breasts and lifting herself up on her elbows so Minseok can press his now-softening cock to her mouth.

'You're so good,' he groans, one hand tangling in her hair and pressing until she takes his cock down to the root and sucks it clean. 'But we're not done yet, are we baby? Still have to get your panties off.'

Zitao moans and sucks harder.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put in more lingerie, but the titfucking got in the way. thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bury Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016940) by [BangBangBart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart)


End file.
